


some people are meant to be loved (& others just naked)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Forgive Me, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Spit As Lube, This is just straight up porn, donghyuck and mark are only mentioned sry, idk what is this, jaemin owns the club, renjun doesnt know, they appear for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He reaches for his second and last drink of that evening; he swallows the last drops of his beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The gorgeous man stood now in front of Renjun with that stupid grin plastered on his face and leans in close; he licks his thumb and gently rubs it across Renjun's lips. Renjun's mouth opens in silent awe and his eyes widen as the man brings the thumb to his quite lush mouth and lightly sucks on the patch of thumb that touched his lips."Sweet," says the man as he stares at Renjun's eyes.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	some people are meant to be loved (& others just naked)

**Author's Note:**

> hi so pls don't mind the title so much bc i suck at giving titles so yeah enjoy

Renjun couldn't believe it. He cannot imagine he was naive enough to believe Lucas was not cheating on him when the signs were already there, he just refused to acknowledge it. He was generally smart, but he was stupid when it comes to boys, he admits that, but that doesn't give Lucas any rights to cheat on him. They were not even _that_ serious, Renjun just feels like his pride was stomped on repeatedly, and he was a man full of pride. Had he broken things off with Lucas from the very first red flag, there would not be any pride stomped on tonight, and slamming of his seventh whiskey glass onto the solid wooden bar top.

"Fuck men!" He shouts, startling the person sitting beside him as he looked at Renjun with wide eyes just as he was about to take a sip of his drink. He paid him no mind, instead asked the male bartender another one, motioning to the whiskey glass he was drying. The bartender gives him a hesitant glance, but he pulls out a wad of cash which the barman greedily shoved inside his apron before filling the just cleaned glass with the amber liquid.

Renjun knows he was already hammered. His head feels like damp cotton packed with it. This will be the last one for tonight, he decides before chugging down the amber liquid. Closing his eyes as he tips back his head for the last few drops, he smacks his lips as he places it back on the bar. He hops off the bar stool wobbling, losing his balance as he bumps into the person next to him. He grabs the person's arm for support in instinct. 

"Sorry," he says. He looks up at the man just to realize that he was already looking at him. Renjun was momentarily astounded by the man's exquisite looks. He was already drunk and everything is spinning around him but he wasn't blind, the man in front of him looks like god's favorite craft, breathtakingly beautiful. 

He blushes vigorously as the man grins at him, and he immediately lets go of him, suddenly feeling hot, sweaty. He stumbles his way through the sweaty, moving throng of bodies. Once outside, he opens the first few buttons of his button up shirt as he takes in a breath of the crispy night air. Digging through his pockets, he fishes out his smartphone to call his designated driver for tonight. He wants to go home. He dials Donghyuck's number with a difficulty, his head is spinning and the little numbers and letters on his phone were not cooperating to make it easier to contact his best friend. After a few minutes of talking to him, he waits for Donghyuck to arrive to where he is and drive him home.

* * *

Somehow, Renjun happens to run into the same beautiful guy at the same club he went to a week or two ago with Donghyuck. He sat in the bar again, this time sitting on the side, facing the crowded dance floor. He kept an eye on Donghyuck, not because he has to (Mark is already doing so), he just wants to see if his best friend ever does something dumb so that he can record it and taunt him for life with it.

"We meet again, little one," a deep voice beside Renjun said, averting his gaze from Donghyuck to the man who spoke. He half-heartedly glares at the man after he realizes he was referring to Renjun as the little boy.

He reaches for his second and last drink of that evening; he swallows the last drops of his beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The gorgeous man stood now in front of Renjun with that stupid grin plastered on his face and leans in close; he licks his thumb and gently rubs it across Renjun's lips. Renjun's mouth opens in silent awe and his eyes widen as the man brings the thumb to his quite lush mouth and lightly sucks on the patch of thumb that touched his lips.

"Sweet," says the man as he stares at Renjun's eyes. 

Enthralled, Renjun sits rooted to the bar stool like a sitting duck for a predator. As quick as lightning, the man's arm whips out and he is being held up by two strong hands. Stupidly blinking, he looks at the extremely desirable face of the guy who's been the main occupation of much of his time. 

"You should be more careful, little one." At the sound of his deep ass voice, Renjun feels his body heating. He managed to half swallow the needy whimper at hearing them. The man gently pulls Renjun up to a normal seated position, making him realize that he was about to fall off the stool when he approached him. He makes his way between Renjun's legs as his hands slowly reach up and cup his face. Seconds later, Renjun feels the man's lips planted on his. The fierce kiss has Renjun hard within minutes, clinging to him like a needy little thing. Desperate. And by the smug look on the man's face, he knew it too.

He tugged Renjun to his feet and proceeded to lead him along the packed dance floor, an area that is roped off and guarded by a beefy looking bouncer and a heavy metal looking door. They walk a pretty long corridor with all kind of Royal looking people in expensive looking frames. "In here, little one." He lead Renjun into a lavishly styled room fit for a king. He sat him down on a plush bed, as soft as a cloud.

Just to show how needy Renjun is for his attention, he returns his next kiss quite eagerly. Renjun grabs on to his broad, powerful shoulder, pathetically attempting to get him to come closer. If the man is amused by Renjun's pulling, he doesn't show it. His thick leg wedges between Renjun's, rubbing roughly against his excited groin. Renjun's body shudders at the stimulation, he doesn't protest as the man undresses him, leaving Renjun with his opened button up shirt. His shirt is splayed out around him like a dark halo.

Little mewling noises leave Renjun's mouth in a waterfall as the man rubs his angry looking tip with his warm hand, only to let the cold air sting it as he moves it down to play with his balls. Renjun feels his body is like a pile of goo in his man's hands. He cries out a little as the man mercilessly rubs his hands against his sensitive nipples, Renjun's hips jerking in his grip. 

"Relax, baby. Let Jaemin take care of you." The man, whom Renjun just knew the name of, purrs seductively, pressing his bulging groin to his naked one. An excited breath leaves Renjun's lips as he continues to grind his pulsing hot length against his body. He feels the huge, though the several layers of clothing, he can tell he'll be long and thick. His chest vibrates with his chuckle as his hands expertly rub, pinch, and stroke every inch of Renjun's skin.

Jaemin's reaction to Renjun's eagerness is stripping off his clothes, exposing Renjun to his wonderful body that is clearly sculpted by the Gods. Renjun's mouth waters by the planes of hard corded muscle, hidden beneath the beautiful soft skin. Jaemin's bigger body easily covers Renjun's; with little effort, Renjun manages to rake his blunt fingernails along the skin he can reach.

Like Renjun's hands, Jaemin's roam his rump, squeezing fistfuls of his ass. Arching into the aggressive gesture, Renjun moans loudly. Renjun willingly lets Jaemin's tongue rub around his mouth. His erection soaked in his leaking precum, rubs feverishly with Jaemin's, making him smirk. Renjun shifts his hips to get Jaemin's teasing fingers around his rim to be pushed inside. 

Jaemin tsked lightly, "Patience, little one. Patience." Renjun whines in displeasure at the words. They weren't the words he wanted to hear at the moment. What he wants now more is Jaemin to finally do what he teases him with. 

"Please.." Renjun groans, not at all ashamed that he sounds like a female dog in heat. Jaemin silences him with pressing his two thick finger against his lips. Panting softly, Renjun opens his mouth, licking attentively, before boldly sucking on them. Renjun's body hums as Jaemin's rich tangy flavor explodes across his taste buds.

Jaemin watches Renjun with rapt attention as he practically eat his fingers. To make sure they are completely covered in Renjun's saliva, he wiggles them around, making sure to let his tongue reach every inch of skin. Renjun is panting hard as Jaemin removes his finger from his mouth, letting the string of saliva trail after them across most of Renjun's upper torso before breaking. Renjun's hips squirm by the time Jaemin's fingers start pushing against his tight ring of muscle. More incoherent noises drop form his lips as Jaemin slowky rocks them in and out of his wanton hole. He chuckles at the needy reaction of Renjun's body to it. Or him, in general.

A sound of loss leaves Renjun's throat when Jaemin removes his thick fingers. Jaemin shifts from lying on his side beside Renjun to lie on top of him, he moved to the side to watch his fingers fuck Renjun. Now, Jaemin was on top of Renjun, his wide head probing at his hungry hole. Jaemin's hands clamp down on Renjun's hips when he tried to thrust forward, too eager too wait for him to push all the way inside. Slowly, he pushes inside inch by inch, swallowing Renjun's needy groan when he finally is fully seated inside his channel.

Just like what Renjun thought, Jaemin is long and deliciously thick. Jaemin's own precum is acting like a lubricant as he slides in on every thrust his hips forward. Renjun moans embarrassingly loud as his hole is stretched a little more by Jaemin's thick base.

Renjun whines a little as Jaemin picks up the slow pace, not used to the thick cock being worked in and out of his barely stretched hole. His eyes roll to the back of his head every time Jaemin nails his prostate with this wide head, rubbing and stabbing at it. The fact he pulls at Renjun's hips when he does so makes him hit Renjun's prostate even harder. Renjun's head flops back on the mattress and he sees Jaemin's rosy colored face twist in an expression of ecstasy whenever he thrusts into Renjun and hitting his prostate.

Renjun's toe curl, a boiling heat of a long orgasm swirls in the pit of his stomach. He knows for sure that there is nonsense coming out of his mouth as Jaemin continues to drill into his ass. The bed creaks and groans as Jaemin's thrusts become less regular and sloppier. Renjun is panting and drooling when he felt a volcano erupt inside him, sending wave after wave of Jaemin's hot seme against his prostate. Renjun howls like a deranged animal as his release races through his body, robbing him of his strength and consciousness.

* * *

Renjun frowns as his consciousness returns slowly and he is met with an empty room. Blinking, he takes in the fact that is it morning and he is lying alone on the soft bed from yesterday. Hearing the hum of conversation coming from behind a door he didn't notice yesterday, he shuffles around the bed to the edge and swings his legs over the side. There is a quick sting of pain in his backside that he chose to ignore and picks up the first item of clothing he finds. It seems to be a sleeveless version of the shirt Jaemin was wearing yesterday. The fabric reaches mid-thigh as Jaemin is bigger than him, he decides it's good enough. The holes for his arms reach from his shoulders to his hips, meaning that the only place the two pieces of fabric come together is around his hips and at the top of his shoulders.

The conversation stops as he hobble into the room. Jaemin is stretched out on the couch in only a pair of boxers that looks familiar to Renjun but he pays it no mind. As soon as Jaemin sees Renjun, his cock perks up and strains against the fabric. Jaemin does nothing as Renjun comes closer; he casually continues his conversation with the other line, whom Renjun doesn't really care about, as he reaches out to free his erection. Renjun's own erection throbs at the mere sight of Jaemin's covered straining length, making him tug down the hem of the shirt. Jaemin hungs up and brushes away his hand, tight grip on Renjun's wrist stops him from advancing further as Jaemin looks at him in the eye.

"Who is Lucas?" Renjun's face pales as he realizes the situation. Jaemin's unimpressed expression tells him that he had exactly done what he was afraid of. Renjun called out Lucas' name during their passionate sex last night. He presses his palm against his face as the humiliation sets in. After all this time, Renjun still can't seem to get over that lying motherfucking cheater. Jaemin's thumb rubs soothing circles in his skin.

"If you want it, you have to tell me." Renjun peeks between his fingers at Jaemin's proud erection, pointing in his direction, out of his boxers. 

Renjun wants it. He wants it so badly, he can barely control himself from ripping himself out of Jaemin's grip and climb on his lap. The desire to sink down on the fat length is so big, he hastily throw out the words that he promised himself to never say to another soul.

"He is a bastard who cheated on me and blamed me for not ending it with him earlier." Jaemin smirks as he gently tugs on Renjun's wrist, making him drop on the couch on both sides of his hips. His straining erection directly aligned with Renjun's twitching hole.

"He doesn't deserve you. It's his loss. You are mine now." Renjun whines as Jaemin stops him from sinking down on him. Jaemin's hands on his hips bunched up the fabric up to his upper torso, exposing Renjun to his heated gaze. Renjun trembles as he restrains himself from moving as Jaemin slowly scans his body. Somehow, Renjun needed Jaemin's approval before he can sink down on his fat cock. When Jaemin finally is done with his inspection, does he curtly nod his head. Strength leaves Renjun's legs and he moands when Jaemin's fat cock easily breaches his hole and fill him up to the brim. Panting, Renjun leans his forehead against his broad chest. He throws his head back as Jaemin's hands on his hips sets a hard, quick pace and he forgets even his own name.

"Jaemin! Jaemin!" He chants his name loud enough to have it bounce around the room as Jaemin pounds into his willing body. Renjun sags boneless against him, coming down from his sexual high.

"That is the only name I want to hear dripping from your lips." Jaemin growls as he pushes Renjun on his back on the coffee table, still with his cock partly inside him. Renjun nods in agreement, eager to promise Jaemin everything so he won't leave his hole. Renjun clenches his legs around Jaemin's waist when he tries to pull free. Smirking, Jaemin hoisrs him up, letting Renjun slide back down against his stomach as he carries Renjun across the room to the kitchen. Still hard, Jaemin is rubbing Renjun's hole with every step he takes as he oh so slowly makes his way to the kitchen to return his empty coffee cup to the dishwasher. He shifts Renjun as he bends down to put it in and once again as he stands up straight. Smirking at Renjun, Jaemin teasingly kisses his nose, eyelids, and nibbles on his lips. Renjun's breath catches as he stares into his eyes, two dark puddles of molten desire.

"Are you ready for another round?" Renjun nods his head eagerly as Jaemin moves them to his breakfast table.

Renjun's hole clenches so tight around Jaemin's girth as he slowly lowers Renjun's legs onto the floor without leaving him inside. Somehow, he manages to turn Renjun around and grunts in his neck as he bends Renjun over a round part of the table. Renjun winces a little as Jaemin forces him across the broad table top, having the rounded edge dig a little painfully in the skin between his cock and balls. Renjun's feet dangle a few inches above the floor; he can't even reach the floor with the tips of his toes. As Jaemin lightly presses down on his hips as he pulls out bbut snaps his hips forward so powerfully Renjun moves a couple of inches across the table top. His head drops in his neck as the powerful thrust of Jaemin's hips and the hands on his hips force his erection to rub across the wood. Stimulating his weeping member with the feeling of having a rough hand pulling and pinching at his sensitive skin.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Renjun?" He doesn't wonder how Jaemin knows his name as he is fully focused on the new stimulant as Jaemin continues to fuck him into his table top. Renjun's hands are scrambling for purchase as his nipples are also rubbed raw with the rough treatment, not that he is complaining. Renjun has always been one for trying new things like this.

"Yes! Yes... right there!" A hot feeling starts swirling in Renjun's stomach once more, it is heated by the feeling of having Jaemin's balls slapping against his. He cries out as he empties himself across Jaemin's table top. Panting harshly, his eyes roll back in their sockets as Jaemin empties himself inside his sporadically clenching channel.

Renjun's ass is stinging slightly by the time they finally retreat to the bedroom. He has lost count of how many positions they had sex in all throughout Jaemin's apartment. It didn't even cross his mind to leave Jaemin's side as he spooned him from behind, wrapping his arms around him, pulling Renjun against his chest.


End file.
